Snoggletog
Snoggletog is an annual holiday which is celebrated on Berk. Snoggletog is very similar to modern day Christmas, as the Vikings were shown building a tree out of green planks and decorating it with shields in Gift of the Night Fury. Stoick described Snoggletog as a "winter holiday", and Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons also support the idea, as the Snoggletog events were set during Christmas time. History ''Gift of the Night Fury While Stoick proclaims how wonderful this year's Snoggletog will be, all the dragons in the village hear a distant roar; the villagers witness flocks of dragons flying over Berk. One of the village dragons roars back at them, at which all of Berk's dragons take off, leaving the Vikings bewildered. In a panic, Fishlegs immediately chains his dragon, Meatlug so she can't leave. Everyone else is devastated at losing the company of their dragons during what should be a joyous time, so Astrid tries to come up with new ideas to distract them from their sadness. She mixes up a mug of what she considers a new traditional drink, and comes up with a game that resembles "mistletoe" called "missing toe", which involves punching instead of kissing. Meanwhile, Hiccup, feeling bad that Toothless couldn't join the other dragons on his own, creates a special tail fin for him with which he can fly solo. But he too is left brokenhearted when Toothless takes the new fin without looking back, and doesn't return. Later, Hiccup is walking through the village with a pair of oars on his shoulders when he suddenly bumps into Fishlegs, who has been acting a little suspiciously for the past few days. Observing him carrying a basket full of fish, Hiccup remarks that there is enough fish to feed a dragon. Upon Fishlegs' nervous reaction, Hiccup follows him to the barn where Meatlug was kept chained. As Hiccup opens the doors of the barn, she immediately flies out, snapping the chain and taking Hiccup along with her. Later, Ruffnut and Tuffnut find out that Meatlug had laid eggs while she had been chained. Astrid realizes that the other dragons mast have left for the same reason; to lay their eggs. As another way to distract the village from their sadness, she comes up with the idea to give the eggs away as surprise gifts. Meanwhile, Meatlug takes Hiccup to an island full of dragons, where he immediately realizes why they left Berk. There are lots of dragons celebrating their own sort of holiday, with hatchlings to care for. Though he couldn't find Toothless, he decides to go back home with the help of Hookfang. Hiccup soon finds a way to bring all the dragons back, and the villagers are overjoyed that their dragons have returned. Toothless finally reappears during the holiday festivities in the Great Hall that night. It's soon found out that he left to retrieve Hiccup's lost helmet, explaining why he hadn't been on the island. Now that he's home, Toothless then destroys the tail fin Hiccup made for him, insisting he only flies with his friend from then on out. For Hiccup, it was his best Snoggletog ever because Toothless had proved his loyalty. The Vikings celebrate Snoggletog that year along with the return of their dragons. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Snoggletog is mentioned by Gobber in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", saying there are only 42 shopping days left until Snoggletog, so he's been pretty busy in his workshop making gifts for clients. Dragons: Race to the Edge Gobber mentions it again in "Crushing It" when he in his delusion mistakes Skullcrusher for his favorite pet yak, Pepe, who he says his family ate for breakfast one Snoggletog. It's mentioned again by Hiccup in "Quake, Rattle and Roll", when he tells Fishlegs that the last time he's seen his friend so excited was Snoggletog morning when they were seven years old. It's also mentioned by Tuffnut in "Team Astrid" when he noticed a net shooting catapult of Dagur's, and wonders if Dagur might give it to him for Snoggletog if he asked. Tuffnut mentions it again in "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" when Hiccup attaches a new yellow tail to Toothless. Tuffnut dramatically says that wearing yellow after Snoggletog is a "fashion ''faux pas", parodying the fashion "rule" of not wearing white after Labor Day. Games ''School of Dragons Snoggletog is celebrated in the game ''School of Dragons with special dragon saddles and clothing the player can purchase for their Viking avatar. Snoggletog decorations are also placed around Berk and on School of Dragons Island. Snoggletog is also mentioned in some Farm Jobs, which the player is asked to harvest certain crops for rewards. One such Job asks for turtle eggs and elderberries to make pudding, most likely a nod to Christmas Pudding. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons: Titan Uprising How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Snoggletog Log Significance Practices Snoggletog Pageant To celebrate the week where the dragons would leave Berk in peace, the village kids would put on a pageant. It showcased Viking warriors massacring dragons and the exuberence of triumph in the end. But after the dragons and Berkians became friendly, the pageant, and all the violence in it toward dragons, was sidelined in favor of more dragon-friendly activities. About fifteen years later, however, and ten years after the dragons left for the Hidden World, Hiccup brought the tradition back. But this time it was to celebrate dragons and remember the bond they once had with the people of Berk. Decorations People will decorate the exterior of their homes and help do so with outdoor public structures. Making Yaknog Astrid comes up with a recipe to make a drink called Yaknog to bring out the festive cheer of Snoggletog. It's found to be horrible and barely palatable, as Snotlout gets sick and starts crying after having some, and Hiccup gags and spits it out. It's safe to say that that recipe didn't see another Snoggletog. Preparing Gifts Similar to how Santa places his gifts in children's socks, Vikings are to present gifts in helmets, boots, or other places for little children. They believe the gifts come from the god Odin. The particular Snoggletog seen in ''Gift of the Night Fury, dragon eggs were tied up in ribbons and placed there. However, it was also that year that it was discovered that dragon eggs violently explode when they hatch, so the giving of eggs was not repeated. Building Snoggletog Trees In the center of the village during Snoggletog, a giant tree form, made with treetrunk pole supporting a cone-shaped framework, is then covered with wooden planks painted green and decorated with shields. This resembles the modern day Christmas tree. Astrid and Stormfly help by using Nadder spines to attach the decorations. Gathering at the Great Hall Vikings of Berk gather at the Great Hall to celebrate, eat, and catch up with friends. The Great Hall is decorated with items such as colorful lanterns, jingle bells, and other colorful festive ornaments. People gather there and wear festive clothes. Gobber, for example, wore a helmet with reindeer antlers and holly plants on it, and sleigh bells on his prosthetic arm. Dragons Laying Eggs Dragons all flock to an island called The Berkery to lay their eggs, with plenty of pits full of water. The dragons push eggs into them where they can then explode safely. Then, after their young have hatched, they return to Berk. This is not done on Berk as their eggs explode. Sighting a Snoggletog Wraith According to Dragons: Rise of Berk, a Snoggletog Wraith appears on the eve of Snoggletog. According to legend, if one is sighted, it will grant a snowy festive day. Preparing Dragon's Food After the dragons leave for the Hidden World, it becomes a Snoggletog tradition for those who once had a dragon to continue preparing their dragon's favorite food as if they were still present and celebrating with the Vikings. Trivia *In 2015, DreamWorks Animation celebrated Snoggletog on December 18. *Given Snoggletog is celebrated around the Winter Solstice, and with how close to the Arctic the Isle of Berk is, the holiday should take place during two weeks of Polar night . **This is mirrored in the Dragons: Race to the Edge episode "The Longest Day", when there's two weeks of continual daylight around the summer solstice. **In reality however, based on Berk's location transferred onto a real map, Berk should experience nearly 3 months of both Midnight Sun and Polar Night each and every year. Gallery ROB-SnoggletogGreeting.JPG|2017 Greetings in Dragons: Rise of Berk ROB-Snoggletog2017Promo.JPG SOD-BringingFamilyHome-Snoggletog.jpeg|In School of Dragons DWA Snoggletog promo.jpg|Greeting by DreamWorks Animation tumblr_nvaqy85itK1u59uljo1_500.gif tumblr_pk969xyphf1vlbhteo1_540.gif tumblr_pk969xyphf1vlbhteo2_540.gif tumblr_pk969xyphf1vlbhteo3_540.gif tumblr_pk969xyphf1vlbhteo4_540.gif tumblr_pk969xyphf1vlbhteo5_540.gif HC Clip 2 2.jpg|''How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming'' HC Clip 2 4.jpg HC Clip 2 5.jpg HC Clip 2 1.jpg HC Clip 2 6.jpg HC Clip 2 9.jpg HC Clip 2 12.jpg HC Clip 2 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 3.jpg Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Events on Berk Category:Practices Category:Gift of the Night Fury Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising